Five Nights at The Legendary Crew's
Five nights at The Legendary Crew is a 2019 PC Game where the Legendary Crew became mindless gamers. The Player has to Save The Legendary Crew by collecting 10 monster orbs after every 100 rooms, escape the cursed mansion and avoid being killed. Characters Protagonists *Lucina/Player - The Main Protagonist who is from Fire Emblem Awakening where she went to Azura's Castle to Investigate and Save The Legendary Crew. *Bing Bong - Captured by Azura and must be rescued on Floor 100 *Reggie - Captured by Female Corrin and must be rescued on Floor 200 *Classified - Captured by Yuna Minami and must be rescued on Floor 300 *Sharptooth - Captured by Princess Oriana and must be rescued on Floor 400 *Cyber Woo - Captured by Hikaru (Parodius) and must be rescued on Floor 500 *Chanticleer - Captured by Galko and must be rescued on Floor 600 *Aslan - Captured by Asuka Yuuki and must be rescued on Floor 700 *Freddy Ferret - Captured by Leona Heidern and must be rescued on Floor 800 *Penny the Ostrich - Captured by Tifa Lockhart and must be rescued on Floor 900 Special moves from the players *Lucina - Future Breath: spits a blue fireball that does damage to whatever it hits. This can be used three times. *Bing Bong - *Reggie - *Classified - *Sharptooth - *Cyber Woo - *Chanticleer - *Aslan - *Freddy Ferret - *Penny the Ostrich - Non-Playable Characters Enemies *Azura *Ike *Yuna Minami *Kohtaro Minami *Female Corrin *Takeru *Hojo Tokimune *Princess Oriana *Hikaru (Parodius) *Lafter Frankland *Natsu Dragneel *Marth *Richter Belmont *Galko *Asuna Yuuki *Leona Heidern *Hunter Steele *Tifa Lockhart *Kazuto Kirigaya *Eren Yeager How did the Legendary Crew Jumpscare the Player *Azura - When player is killed by Azura, the screen flashes red and a death screen shows up. *Ike - He Stabbed the Player with his Ragnell and does a Chimera Roar *Yuna Minami - Yuna holds the Player's Right eye and are about to stab her eye. *Kohtaro Minami - Kohtaro appears and Eats the Player's Flesh while static and the heart appears for his meal as a Chimera Form. *Female Corrin - Female Corrin will send the player to a snowy, wooded area. Soon after, velociraptors will appear from the distance and charge at them, damaging them and turning their vision redder and redder. When the protagonist eventually dies, the camera will cut to their bloody remains scattered in the snow. *Takeru - Takeru sends the player to the night, full moon area, which eventually made player can walk. Takeru then kills the player with his magnetic full moon curse, and blood remains as the player was torn apart by him. *Hojo Tokimune - *Princess Oriana - Princess Oriana opens her mouth and eats the player as the player is inside her stomach. *Hikaru (Parodius) - *Lafter Frankand - *Natsu Dragneel - *Marth - *Richter Belmont - *Galko - *Asuna Yuuki - *Leona Heidern - *Hunter Steele - *Tifa Lockhart - *Kazuto Kirigaya - *Eren Yeager - Chase Theme from The Legendary Crew *Azura - *Ike - *Yuna Minami - *Kohtaro Minami - *Female Corrin - *Takeru - *Hojo Tokimune - *Princess Oriana - *Hikaru (Parodius) - *Lafter Frankand - *Natsu Dragneel - *Marth - *Richter Belmont - *Galko - *Asuna Yuuki - *Leona Heidern - *Hunter Steele - *Tifa Lockhart - *Kazuto Kirigaya - *Eren Yeager - Notes *Female Corrin can Float just Like Tirsiak. *Azura will hallucinate the player and make it hard to find the door, she can also kick the doors down with her dragon foot. *Kohtaro Minami and Lafter Frankland are the Fastest enemies among the members of the Legendary Crew. *Lafter Frankland appears to instantly kill the player when the player (Lucina, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth or Cyber Woo) stay idle for too long, takes too long to go through 100 rooms or runs for too long. Unlike the other members, she is invulnerable to all special move attacks. *Takeru and Lafter Frankland are the only 2 killers that can instant kill the player. Changes of Kohtaro and Yuna from The Minami Siblings * * Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Horror Games Category:PC Games Category:Video Games by Elephant012 Category:Video Games by AnimeGamer1 Category:Video Games